One of the primary missions of the Clinical pharmacokinetic section (CPS) is to characterize the pharmacokinetic parameters for new anticancer agents that are being clinically evaluated. A successful drug development program requires a complete understanding of the pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic parameters for new agents. Within the CPS we are utilizing compartmental and non-compartmental methods to define the therapeutic range for these agents. Moreover, several of our clinical trials are now utilizing adaptive control with feedback mechanisms. The drugs with which this Section has had the greatest experience include: suramin, phenylacetate, phenylbutyrate, TNP-74O, PMEA, AZT, intraperitoneal cisplatin, PSC833, CAI, DAB486IL2, IgG-RFB4-SMPT-dgA CD22, IgG-HD37-SMPT-dgA CD19, and ormaplatin.